powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mahou Sentai Magiranger
Mahou Sentai Magiranger, (魔法戦隊マジレンジャー|Mahō Sentai Majirenjā) translated into english as Magical Squadron Magiranger, was Toei's 2005-2006 production of the Super Sentai television series. Footage from this series was used for Power Rangers: Mystic Force. =Plot= =Characters= Magirangers "Our bond of courage will open the way to the future! We are the Magical Family! Mahou Sentai Magiranger!" *Kai Ozu / Red Mage (Legend) MagiRed/Heavenly Hero KaiShine *Tsubasa Ozu / Yellow Mage (Legend) MagiYellow *Urara Ozu / Blue Mage (Legend) MagiBlue *Houka Ozu / Pink Mage (Legend) MagiPink *Makito Ozu / Green Mage (Legend) MagiGreen *Hikaru/Sungel / Heavenly Hero MagiShine (20-49) *Miyuki Ozu / White Mage MagiMother (1-2, 18, 43-49) *Isamu Ozu/Blagel /Heavenly Hero Wolzard Fire (33-34, 40-49) Heavenly Saints *The Five Legendary Magicians **Heavenly Saint Flagel **Heavenly Saint Volgel **Heavenly Saint Splagel **Heavenly Saint Wingel **Heavenly Saint Groungel *Rin/Heavenly Saint Lunagel *Heavenly Saint Chronogel *Heavenly Saint Snowgel *Heavenly Arch Saint Magiel Heavenly Saint Spells Allies *Mandora Boy *Smoky the Magical Cat *Goddess of the Mini-Spring *Yuka Yamazaki Underground Hades Empire Infershia *Absolute God N Ma (2-34, 46-49) *The Infershia Pantheon (35-49) **The Five Warrior Gods (35-46) ***Hades God Ifrit (35-36) ***Hades God Cyclops (35-38) ***Hades God Toad (35-44) ***Hades God Wyvern (35-46) ***Hades God Titan (35-46) **The Three Wise Gods (35-49) ***Hades Goddess Gorgon (35-40) ***Hades Goddess Sphinx (35-47, 49) ***Hades God Dagon (35-49) **The Underground Hades Infershia Two Ultimate Gods (35-48) ***Hades God Drake (35-42) ***Hades God Sleipnir (35-48) *Infershia High Commanders (1-34) **Victory General Branken (1-18) **Sorcery Priest Meemy (19-34, Boukenger vs. Super Sentai) *Phantom Spy Vancuria **Nai & Mea *WolKentauros / Supreme Ruler of Darkness WolKaiser **Dark Magic Knight Wolzard (1-34) **Dark Magic Horse Barikion *Sword of Glum (Movie) **Hades Beastman Berserker King Glum do Bridon **Ultra Hades Beast Living Sword *Fake Magiranger (43) *Hades Beastman Berserkers (Movie) *High Zobils (1-36) *Zobils Hades Beasts *Hades Beast Blob (2) *Hades Beast Worm (3) *Hades Beast Mimic (5) *Hades Beast Fungus (7) *Hades Beast Manticore (8) *Hades Beast Specter (10) *Hades Beast Leech (11) *The Three Solitary Confinement Hades Beasts (13-15) **Solitary Confinement Hades Beast Ogre (13) **Solitary Confinement Hades Beast Ghoul (13-14) **Solitary Confinement Hades Beast Skeleton (13-15) *Hades Beast Gargoyle (17-18) *Hades Beast Spider (23-24, KaiShine vs. MagiShine) Hades Beastmen *Hades Beastman Gremlin Garim (20) *Hades Beastman Behemoth Beldan (21) *Hades Beastman Ninja Kirikage (22) *Hades Beastman Incubus Belbireji (23-24) *Hades Beastman Thief Gaston (25) *The Hades Beastman Four Kings of Hell (27-31) **Hades Beastman King of Hell Samurai Shichijuurou (27) **Hades Beastwoman Queen of Hell Siren Neries (27-28) **Hades Beastman King of Hell Yeti Zee (27-30) **Hades Beastman King of Hell Kobold Bullrates (27-31) Others *Petit Eriko (10) *Hades Machine Golem (31) *Hades Fungal Beast Mold (32) *Gestalt Hades Beastman Chimera (33-34) **Monsters sealed by Blagel ***Vampire Bat (face 1) ***Chameleon/Mermaid (face 2) ***Bull (face 3) ***Lobster (neck) ***Lion (chest) ***Eastern Dragon (right arm) **Monsters sealed by Magirangers ***Hades Beast (Stone) Troll (left arm) (1, 9) ***Hades Beast Cockatrice (feet) (4) ***Hades Beastwoman Harpy Peewee (feathers) (26) *Lesser Demons **Purple Hades Beast Blob (16) **Centipedes (19, 26, 33) **Giant Companion (22) **Hades Snakes (39-40) **Hades Frogs (43-44) Dark Magic Spells Wolzard *Uuza Ugira *Uu Zazare *Douza Uru Zazado *Uu Uru Zazare: Summon Barikion **Uuza Douza Zanga: WolKentauros **Uuza Douza Uru Zanga: WolKaiser *Uuza Uru Ugaro: Enlarges himself **Douza Uru Ugaro: Enlarges Monster *Zazare *Douza Uzara: Monster Restoration *Zazado *Uu Zazare *Uuza Douza Zazare *Douza Uru Ujira *Douza Uru Zazare *Zanga =Arsenal= *Magical Holy Staff DialRod/DialRod Bowgun **MagiPhones **MagiSticks ***MagiStick Sword ***MagiStick Bowgun ***MagiStick Axe *MagiPunch *GripPhone *MagiLamp/MagiLamp Buster *Silver MagiPhone *Fire WolzaPhone *WolSabre & Jagun Shield *Oath Rings *Green Muscles *Rock Armor *Flower of Heaven *Gold GripPhone Magic Spells Shared Spells *106 - Maagi Magi Magiiro: Mahou Henshin spell *3 - Jijiru *87 - Gii Magika: Elemental Attacks *107 - Maagi Magi Magika: Mahou Dai Henshin *4 - Magiine: De-transforming spell *125 - Maagi Giruma Jinga: MagiDragon *1205 - Maagi Giruma Magi Jinga: MagiKing **803 - Gii Magi Jijiru: Magic Sword KingCalibur *7 - Magika MagiMother *9 - Majura *29 - Giruma Majura *7 - Magika *6 - Magiiro *107 - Maagi Magi Magika: Enlarges herself *84 - Gii Magiine MagiPink *16 - Maagi Magiiro: Houka's Transform Spell **186 - Maagi Gii Magiiro: Magiranger Ball *883 - Gii Gii Jijiru: Magical Sisters Dance MagiYellow *83 - Gii Jijiru *56 - Jinga Magiiro MagiRed *26 - Giruma Magiiro *07 - Magi Magika: Red Fire attack MagiBlue *03 - Magi Jijiru *99 - Majuna Majuna *883 - Gii Gii Jijiru: Magical Sisters Dance =Vehicles= *Sky Hokies *Skarpet =Mecha= *MagiKing **MagiPhoenix **MagiDragon ***MagiGaruda ***MagiMermaid ***MagiFairy ***MagiTaurus *Magical Train Travelion Express / Magical Iron God Travelion *Horned Sacred Horse Unigolon **SaintKaiser *MagiLegend **MagiFirebird **MagiLion =Episodes= #The Morning of the Journey's Beginning ~Maagi Magi Magiiro~ #Be Courageous! ~Maagi Magi Magika~ #Get on the Magic Dragon! ~Maagi Giruma Jinga~ #King of the Majin ~Maagi Giruma Magi Jinga~ #Fall in Love! ~Maagi Magiiro~ #High King of Darkness ~Uuza Douza Uru Zanga~ #Into the Dream ~Jinga Magiiro~ #You Are the Heroine ~Majuna Majuna~ # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Sentai Season